Chow
Chow is one of the four Enforcers as well as a secondary antagonist. Appearance Being of Chinese descent, Chow has black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, and is the physically shortest of the Enforcers. His personal trademark is a pair of orange sunglasses. The sunglasses also function as eyeglasses, where he was near-sighted. But he removed his glasses in several other episodes and has no problems with seeing. He also has a liking for coffee and donuts; in one episode where they were flying to China, he was digging into some crisps. Personality Chow often puts on a bold front, especially when he, Finn and Ratso are confronted by Jackie and Jade. He is usually a good fighter in a battle, and is the most martial-arts efficient member of the Dark Hand (before Hak Foo came along). Sometimes, he often looks over his glasses with a confident smirk. He has a nephew named Charlie, who is unaware of his criminal activities. History Background Chow used to work at a store called Sun-Shack, where he was Employee of the Month three times, before joining the Dark Hand. Despite his bold front, he has mild phobias about several things, including flying, heights, and space travel (which usually come and go depending on the story plot). Season 1 Chow and his compatriots Finn and Ratso appear as the first Enforcers Jackie encounters, at the same day Jade arrives from Hong Kong. When they threaten Jackie and attempt to damage several of Uncle's antiques (an attempt which Jackie's martial arts training easily foils), they spark Jade's attention and she decides to accompany her uncle henceforth on his quest for Shendu's talismans. Despite a long string of failures (and the accompanying bruises they sustain from Jackie, Jade and compatriots), they remain largely faithful to their boss, Valmont, even after his organization goes down the drain following Shendu's release and Valmont's subsequent (if accidental) possession by Shendu's spirit. Season 2 In the second season, however, after the talismans are safely sealed in Section 13, there is one point at which the Enforcers split up and attempt to go their separate ways. Ratso and Chow join Finn when he tries to open his own crime syndicate (after Valmont has turned down a demand for a pay raise), but their attempt at their own career is short-lived, as Finn has foolishly decided to hunt down a cursed Irish emerald which brings its possessors bad luck. Season 3 In the third Season, he is turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong and fights using a bo staff that could split into three chain-linked portions. He is turned back into a human by the end of the season, however. Season 4 In the fourth season, he is forced into the servitude of Tarakudo and wears the red Oni Mask, summoning the Ninja Shadowkhan, though it is removed by the end of the episode. Season 5 In the fifth Season, Chow is working at a petting zoo with Finn and Ratso when Drago confronted them and gave them Dragon Chi. Chow got the ability to fire heat beam blasts from his eyes (similar to the Pig Talisman power) though he must lift up his sunglasses before doing so. Drago confiscated the trio's powers when they proved incompetent. Chow reappeared in the final episode to help unearth Shendu from the wreckage of Section 13 and at the close of the series, the Enforcers appear to have gone over to the good side. Powers and Abilities Out of the three main Enforcers, Chow is the most nimble and experienced when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. His main form of combat involves flurries of punches and kicks. Despite his experience, he is nowhere near Jackie's level. He is great with nunchuks, and the styles and noises he makes while fighting with them resemble Bruce Lee. When turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong, Chow gained the powers of Gan. He was able to perform more proficient martial arts and jump great heights. He also gained a 3 piece linked Bo Staff which he also can control its movement with his mind. When he was turned into a dragon/human hybrid by Drago, he gained the ability to blast heat beams from his eyes, similar to the ability granted by the Pig Talisman. He is shown to be able to drive a helicopter, motorbike and car during the series. Weaknesses Chow's eyesight is incredibly poor without his glasses. If he loses or breaks his glasses, he will be unable to fight or aim properly. Appearances Season 1 *''The Dark Hand'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte'' *''Enter the Viper'' *''Bullies'' *''Tough Break'' *''The Rock'' *''The Jade Monkey'' *''The Tiger and the Pussycat'' *''Day of the Dragon'' Season 2 *''Through the Rabbit Hole'' *''The Warrior Incarnate'' *''Snake Hunt'' *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Jade Times Jade'' *''Rumble in the Big House'' *''And He Does His Own Stunts'' *''Showdown in the Old West'' *''Queen of the Shadowkhan'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''Tale of the Demon Tail'' *''The New Atlantis'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Tough Luck'' Season 3 *''The Powers Unleashed'' *''Viva Las Jackies'' *''When Pigs Fly'' *''Rabbit Run'' *''The Invisible Mom'' *''Little Valmont, Big Jade'' *''The Ox-Head Incident'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Samurai Ratso'' *''Black Magic'' *''The Demon Behind'' *''Fright Fight Night'' *''Half a Mask of Kung-Fu'' *''The Shadow Eaters'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Deja Vu'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' *''Dragon Scouts'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes *''"Sweet"'' *''"Can't you just let us have one priceless statue?"'' *''"Four against one. Now that hardly seems fair." (after pushing Jackie off when Jackie tried to pull the Oni mask off his face)'' *''"The world can't end now! We just got outta the slammer! (takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes.) It ain't fair!"'' Trivia *Chow did not talk much, if at all, during the first few episodes. However, by episode 10 of the first season (The Jade Monkey), he had a normal amount of dialogue. *Out of the three main enforcers, Chow has made the least appearances in the series. Gallery Chow_WTF.jpg Chow-Lieferant1.jpg Chow-company_technician.jpg Punsh.jpg Charlie_04.jpg|Chow with his nephew Charlie. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Oni Wearers Category:Demon chi absorbers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Dark Hand